Open Eyes
by Strawberry'd
Summary: Through the eyes of the female Shaman King characters, come three stories chronicling their lives and loves. [1: HT. Weddings & dances.][2: RP. Staring & flowers.] [3: YA. Proposals & moonlit strolls.] Special Finale: The wedding.
1. Tamao's Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hello! I edited this a bit! Today is Wednesday, August 25, 2004. This, if it's your first time reading, is a little fic containing three stories about the three Shaman King females: Tamao, Pirika, and Anna. They are held in their POVs. Romance, angst, some humor, suspense, it has it all! Sorry if you don't like it, or if it's corny, or if the pairings are un-canon. Flaming is ok, but please, don't use vulgar language like swearing. I don't like such profanity. Please keep this a family-friendly site! Thank you =)

**Open Eyes**

****

_Tamao's Eyes_

StrawberryLove-sama Productions

Started on Wednesday, May 5, 2004 and finished on Saturday, May 8, 2004

**Tamao and HoroHoro pairing**

* * *

****

She was trembling, nervous. Clad in a glowing white, she was the envy of all the women there. The walls were a soft peach, and hanging from the ceiling in the corners, were flowers: lilies, carnations, violets, and peonies. All were shades and hues varying lights and darks of pink and purple.

I sighed. I stood, then, turning and glimpsing the aisles. They too were covered with flower petals. Mostly cherry blossoms but they were others there as well.

But this was only the hall not the church itself. That was a truly remarkable sight. Garlands of those same flowers. Soon I'll learn that those were your favourite flowers and that he gave them to you everyday since you decided to have this wedding.

A wedding. I was a bridesmaid and yet I didn't want this wedding to happen at all. Thing is, I loved the groom. But what could I do? I if said anything you'd probably hate me and that wouldn't put me on the good side of the groom.

We all piled into the car and drove to the church. I noticed Anna was nervous. How could she not? It was her wedding day, but I knew for a fact that the bride and groom loved each other very much. I told myself this so I could convince myself out of love. He didn't love me, why did I love him?

She was nervous and I was too. Was I really ready to see this? To see someone else marry the one I loved?

Love. What is it? Does it always tear two friends apart?

Love. Is there such thing as true love? Or is everyone just pretending to believe? Pirika was in love. She told me so. True love she had said.

Now, she and Ren were arguing all the time. The wedding was so happy for them. They were smiling and laughing. I think they really loved each other then, but now? I'm not too sure.

I was a fortune teller but I don't even want to think about what will happen in my future.

Anna was beautiful. I'm sure Yoh will think so too. I couldn't help but grumble unhappily. I was always overlooked. Too shy, too small, I was the mouse no one remembered. Sometimes, I wished I wasn't like that. If I could change I would. If I was more like Anna-sama, would Yoh love me?

No. I don't want love like that. I want someone to love me, the _real_ me. I scoffed. Did love even exist? Why was I even thinking like this?

We arrived. Anna went to the dressing room. Already in her dress, she didn't need to do anything.

_"Tamao, I'm so nervous._" She smiled.

I was surprised. Anna was telling me this? _Anna?_

_"It's ok to be nervous. It's your wedding day."_ I said this a little bitterly but I didn't think Anna noticed. She was staring dreamily at the ceiling. She snapped back to reality.

_"I suppose so. Is my hair ok?"_ she asked, anxiously.

_"Anna, I don't think I've ever heard you worry about your hair before._" I teased.

She smiled back. "_I guess not. Today is the one day I'm allowed to. Just don't tell Yoh._" She grinned.

I was about to reply when HoroHoro came in.

_"**HoroHoro**! What are you doing here? Out!!"_ Anna said, seeming more like Anna.

_"Hehe, sorry,"_ he apologized. _"Can I speak to you Tamao?_" he asked me.

"Sure." HoroHoro was like one of my best friends. He was nice but sometimes could be a little… _blunt._

_"You look really nice."_ He said grinning.

_"Thanks."_ He also wasn't one to dish out compliments. He probably wanted something. He was like this at dinner, when he wanted seconds for dessert.

_"Tamao, I,"_ he was interrupted. Ren and Pirika arrived.

_"Hey guys!" _HoroHoro greeted them.

Ren nodded to them but Pirika bounced over to him. _"Onii-chan! I haven't seen you in so long!"_ she hugged him.

_"Where's Yoh?"_ Ren asked.

I shrugged. HoroHoro turned to me. _"Save me a dance!" _he called as he was being dragged away by Ren.

I smiled back at him and I saw him grin and wave.

Too soon, the wedding started. A little girl and a little boy both walked up the aisle. He was wearing a cute little white tux while the girl was wearing an adorable white dress. They matched. Flower petals fluttered and joined the ones already on the floor and in the pews from the little girl's hand. The boy carried a pearled pillow with two glimmering gold rings.

I went first. I was dressed in a cream colored gown falling in elegant folds to my feet when I felt a gaze on me. I looked up. It was HoroHoro, smiling encouraging.

I walked to him, and we linked arms. _"Hey" _he whispered.

_"Hey,"_

_"How you holding up?"_ he asked me.

I smiled softly. _"I'm doing fine."_

Like almost everyone else, except Yoh, HoroHoro knew of my secret love. Sometimes I thought he was… _angry_ or something. As if he didn't approve of my loving Yoh. But those moments always passed and HoroHoro was HoroHoro again.

We both stayed silent until we had to part.

_"Stay strong," _he whispered to me before letting go of my arm.

I met Yoh's eyes. He smiled at me. My heart fluttered but I realized that he was looking behind me, at Anna.

I felt crestfallen. But I knew I had to be strong. I had to leave this foolish thought of loving Yoh. Here he was, getting married to Anna, one of my best friends and all I could think of was the groom.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join…" _The priest spoke those familiar words. I sighed. Soon, all too soon, they would be married. Anna Kyouyama no more, but now Anna Asakura.

I looked at her. I felt shocked. I have never seen Anna like this. Her eyes were alight with happiness. I saw Yoh was the same kind of look. Their eyes met and they smiled simultaneously.

They were clearly in love and I didn't think I had to nerve to go between them. I just had to wade in my sorrow in solitude.

Once again my eyes met HoroHoro's and he smiled at me. There was something… _different_ in this smile. Something like… _love._

I had just seen two people so in love I could recognize it anywhere. And it was there, in his eyes.

He must have seen my realization because he then smiled again, sadly, and then turned away to look at the happy bride and groom.

_"And now I pronounce you husband and wife." _The priest ended to be met with cheers and applause.

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

I turned away not wanting to see this.

I was glad when the wedding ended. We all piled up in limo and when to the dance hall. Anna next to Yoh with his arms around her. Those two had eyes only for each other.

We had dinner, talked, made toasts, blah, blah, blah.

This day was supposed to be a happy one and I guess it was. For Anna and Yoh. But not for me.

They led the dance, Anna leaning against Yoh murmuring quietly. I saw him reply with soft eyes. Anna blushed.

_"May you honor me in this dance?"_ HoroHoro came up to me and bowed, gallantly.

I was a little nervous about being in his company but what could I say? He was my best friend. I couldn't turn him down.

I nodded and he swept me into the dance floor. We swayed gently to the music.

_"Tamao, there's something I've been hiding." _He said.

I braced myself. He was going to tell me he loved me.

Then I wondered, was it such a bad thing that he loved me? He was like an older brother to me.

"_I know,"_ I placed a finger on his lips. Smiling, I continued to dance with him until he lost his surprised look.

I realized that I had fallen in love with HoroHoro, quietly, with no warning, I did. Now I realized it from the look in Yoh's eyes. The look in Anna's. Now, I saw that even while arguing, Ren and Pirika did love each other, truly and completely. As I did, I just hadn't realized it.

I relished the joy and warmth of being in his arms. He released me when the dance was over but I knew, I would never be released from his heart.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter's done!** Hehe, cheesy, huh? Whelps… this isn't edited… The next chapter is though… the ending is a little different =) Review please!


	2. Pirika's Eyes: NEW CONTENT

**Author's Note:** Hello! I edited this on Wednesday, August 25, 2004. This is a Ren and Pirika pairing story. If you haven't read the AN in the first chapter, this fic contains three stories about the three Shaman King females: Tamao, Pirika, and Anna. They are held in their POVs. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! =)

**NOTE: **The ending to this chapter is a little different from the original version! Please read this again if you haven't! =) Thanks and please review!

**Open Eyes**

****

_Pirika's Eyes_

StrawberryLove-sama Productions

Started on Wednesday, May 12, 2004 and finished on Saturday, June 19, 2004

**Pirika and Ren pairing**

* * *

****

My brother's best friend, someone I knew I should never fall for. Yet, I fell, and I fell hard. So I escaped. I went back home. But he followed. I'm sure he didn't mean to, but HoroHoro brought him for Christmas and I saw him once again.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I knew this from experiencing it first hand.

I learned that no fruit tastes as sweet when you haven't tasted it for a long time.

Ren was the exact opposite of me. I was happy, optimistic, and light. He was gloomy, pessimistic, and dark.

And yet…

Every glance, I blushed red hot. With a slight touch, a handshake or a pat on the head or something brotherly, I would feel shivers down my spine.

I knew this wasn't love, it couldn't be. It was just a silly infatuation. Right?

I was so sure it wouldn't be more than a slightly more crazed crush, so sure. But when he started to glance back at me, or if he grazed my hand, I wasn't so sure.

There weren't many awkward situations I was in with him, but if there were, I knew I wouldn't know what to do.

He was like my brother; I shouldn't feel these things for him. But, I do and there's nothing I could do to stop.

One friend told me that love was only psychology and mindset. She said if your will was strong enough, you could make yourself fall in love, or out of it.

I thought it was an interesting theory but now I know it's not true. I might not have a strong enough will, but I thought I did.

I told myself, he would never love me back. _Love._ I said it wasn't that, didn't I?

I found that I doubted myself.

What is love anyways? People say it's the only thing keeping people together. It runs the world. But I always thought that was money.

Love is… what it is? Is it wonderful? Delightful? No, it only causes heartbreak.

But still, I wondered… what would the world be without love? It wouldn't be much of a place, even if it is all mindset.

I wondered then, and I still wonder now.

I don't know what I saw in him. He was always mean and teasing. Always sarcastic or cynical. But I once saw him sincere, and happy. And that's how I spend my days, waiting for that moment again.

I knew he was way out of my league. _WAY_.

But, I couldn't help feeling that he sort of liked me back. _Sort _of.

Then, it happened.

I was eating lunch at Anna-sama's house and under my lashes I peered at him. HE WAS STARING AT ME!

My fingers trembled and my chopsticks fell to the floor. I picked them up. HE WAS LOOKING AT ME AGAIN!

Now, it was all I could do to slow my racing breath. I didn't even try to reduce my rapidly beating heart.

I quickly finished my lunch and placed my bowl and utensils in the sink. I felt another presence beside me.

I couldn't help but look. Guess who it was… _Ren Tao._

I wanted to walk way without looking at him or making a fool of myself but, as fate would have it, that didn't happen.

I turned and tripped. Guess who caught me… _Ren Tao. _In his _arms._

So of course, I stuttered thanks and blushed a heavy red before running away. As I did so, I could feel his gaze on my back.

The blush receded and I paused before turning and looking over my shoulder. He was still there, staring.

The blush came back, threefold. I hastened to my room.

Was this a little infatuation? Or something more?

I presumed the later even though I wanted to believe the former.

I had to admit it. I was in love with Ren Tao.

Even though I meant to go to my room, I didn't. I went outside. Into the garden.

Back home, I always found solace in nature and I didn't see why it was any different here.

I wandered the garden and stopped here and there to pick a flower. Soon, I had an impressive bouquet.

I sat under the shade of a large oak tree and was content to just relax and let the comforting aura of nature lead me to tranquility.

But I wasn't going to be tranquil for long for who had to just plop down beside me? _Ren Tao._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?"_ he asked.

"_Nothing,"_ I answered.

"_What's that?"_ he asked, motioning to the bouquet I had picked.

"_Oh, just some flowers."_ I shrugged.

He nodded and continued to look at me.

I felt my face grow hot.

Curse you, Ren Tao! How is it that you, out of millions, are the only one who makes me feel this way?

I clenched my hand in frustration, crushing a few flowers.

"_Oh no… I've ruined the bouquet…" _I said sadly, looking at the destroyed flowers.

Ren rolled his eyes. "_Give it here,"_ he commanded. I did as I was told. He then deftly picked out the crushed flowers.

"_There,"_ he said, "_Stop complaining,"_

Nodding, I thanked him. _"It's beautiful, isn't it_…" I added, looking at the bouquet Ren handed back to me.

If I had been looking at him, I would have noticed that Ren was looking at anything _but_ the flowers. If I had been looking, I would have noticed that his eyes had gone all soft. But I wasn't looking.

"_Yes, very beautiful…_" He wasn't looking at the bouquet… he was looking at me…

* * *

**This chapter finished!** How was it? I had some complaining that Ren was OOC so I changed it a bit to make him IC. Did it work? Please review! =)


	3. Anna's Eyes: Part One

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This was edited on Wednesday, August 25, 2004. This chapter is PART ONE. That's right! Another chapter coming up after this! I wonder if you guys have noticed, but all the speaking is in italics… LOL you guys should have noticed… but if you didn't… Haha now you know! If you didn't know, Pirika's Eyes were modified so I would be grateful if you guys could read it again and tell me what you think? Again? LOL a lot to ask… you don't have to… but I just wanted to point out that. =)

**Open Eyes**

****

_Anna's Eyes: Part One_

StrawberryLove-sama Productions

Started on Saturday, July 24, 2004 and finished on Tuesday, August 11, 2004

**Anna and Yoh pairing**

* * *

__

I looked out the window of another gloomy day. The sun hardly ever shined and the grass was turning into a dull brown. Winter was coming and I wasn't too sure that I like it.

But then again, I was the famous Itako, famous and unfeeling. Although… sometimes… I don't know if I really like my reputation… But how would I look if I confessed that I too liked pink and cute fluffy things? I don't really like those things, just wanted to make an example.

Whatever, being too soft and silly. Must be the snow… snow? Snow! It was snowing! For a brief moment, a smile touched my face. I had always loved snow… Wait, no I didn't…

I don't like winter, I don't like snow, I don't like anything girlish, and fluffy and pink. But to me, it seemed a little bit like denial.

I was thinking too much, I decided and was just content to stare out the window. The snow fell softly and I wondered how it was like to be snow… Falling slowly… floating on drifts of air… well…

I shook my head furiously. Why was I thinking of things like that? Girly thoughts, and why would I be thinking them? I am most certainly not girly… I wrenched myself away from the window; it was doing strange things to me.

I turned and met a grinning Yoh. "_Hi Anna_!" he said.

Was he watching me? _"Hello_," I replied, and walked past him.

"_Um, Anna? I thought we could… go out today_?" Yoh asked me.

_"Yeah, sure, whatever_," I answered and walked away.

I didn't need to turn and look at him to see the big smile on his face. It practically _glowed._

"_Ok Anna, wear something… forma_l," Yoh said.

My brow furrowed in confusion. We were going somewhere classy? I whirled, but he was gone.

My thoughts raced. Why were we going to somewhere nice? Would it be expensive? All sorts of questions formed but one stood out. _Why?_

Oh, and _Do I have anything to wear?_

But I dismissed that thought soon enough. I would probably borrow something from Tamao.

What was I suppose to do till then though? Just hang around and watch some soaps? I rolled my eyes. Those TV shows were so stupid… but still sooo addictive…

I shook my head. Never mind that. I guess I'll just take a shower then.

Or maybe a bath. A nice long luxurious bath. With bubbles. I had to smile that that. Even as a child, I had always loved bubble baths. No matter how un-girly I was, I'll always love bubbles. [AN: Spongebob anyone?]

"_Tamao!" _I called. "_I'm going to take a bath!_" I didn't want anyone to walk in.

"_Alright, Anna-sama!_" she called back.

[AN: alrighteys… for… ahem… obvious reasons… I'm not going to write this part of the fic… hehe… just whistle for a bit… kays? =) ]

I walked out dry with my hair in a towel. Walking into my room, I found Tamao there. Her eyes were shining.

"_Why are you so happy?_" I asked a little insensitively.

"_Ooh, you and master Yoh are going on a date!"_ she said, more like squealed.

I raised an eyebrow. "_What of it?_" I asked.

She looked at me. "_You and master Yoh are going on a date!"_ She repeated.

I let it go. "_How did you find out?"_ I asked.

"_Master Yoh told me. Do you have something suitable to wear?_" she asked, excitingly.

"_I don't know._"

Then, Tamao started to pull out some dresses that she deemed suitable.

Even Anna, who again, was not the least bit girly, was in awe of these dresses.

One was a bit too poofy but it was still beautiful. It was a light shimmery blue, no sleeves, no straps, that pointed down in the waist, and that sort of…_ bounced_ out to land gracefully on the floor.

The next one was a bit less poofy but again, still beautiful. It was lavender-y, lilac-y, purple-y, pink-y kind of color and this one had thick straps that went out the neck in the form of a halter. It didn't quite touch the floor; it was rather just above my knees. Not poofy as the other one, but went straight down, hugging at my curves. [AN: She's trying them on]

But the last one was the one that I gasped at. It was like an off white color. A sort of beige. It was neither _too _poofy nor _too _straight. I tried it on. It fit like a glove. The other two were as close as can be to my size but was either a bit too tight or a bit too loose.

But this one… it had… three petticoats so it wasn't too poofy. It had thin straps holding the dress and those straps went around my back and crissed-crossed and then pulled tight by Tamao, tied into a bow at the back. [AN: I'm modeling the dress after my grad dress =)]

It fell to the floor with diamonds glittering in the folds of the skirt. It had a light translucent material over the actual dress itself that shimmered. I twirled and marveled at how the skirt spun around. Tamao must have noticed my happiness for she wore a large smile on her face.

"_You like that one?_" she asked.

I nodded.

"_Perfect!"_ she exclaimed and ran into her room. She came back carrying shoes and a purse. Also, a suspicious looking bag in her other hand.

She put the purse in my hands and dragged a chair over to where I was.

_"Sit."_ She commanded, all with a smile on her face. I sat.

She placed the shoes on my feet and I grinned at the sparkles on them. They were the same color as the purse and had diamonds [AN: fake ones btw] all along the sides. To my surprise, they were comfortable to wear. I stood and almost fell over. Ugh, stupid heels. Then Tamao did something to the shoe and it was easier to walk in.

Then she went into her bag and pulled out a necklace. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen!

It was shaped as a vine with leaves and tiny flowers. The leaves were made of a gossamer material and the flowers had little diamonds in every petal. She put it on. It hung around my slender neck perfectly! I smiled.

Then she pulled out earrings the matched the necklace. She put then on.

"_Wow, Anna-sama! You look so pretty!"_ Tamao cried.

"_It's all thanks to you, Tamao. Thanks._" Tamao smiled. I did as well.

"_Now! Your hair." _

I sat placidly in the chair in front of the mirror and watched Tamao.

She fiddled with something and took out a bunch of pins and did some other stuff; I wasn't really paying attention.My thoughts wandered to Yoh. Why was he doing this? Did he have something special planned afterwards? Was I _too_ formal? What if he laughed? If he laughed, I would slap him, I decided.

But _why?_ Not why would I slap him, but why did he do this…

My thoughts drifted and I caught myself thinking of him again. Not why like before but… how… How his smile gently, everyday, somehow broke a piece of the mask I wore. How his hair softly curled. How he always had those orange headphones around his ears. How his eyes seemed to pierce into my soul…

He didn't know this… But I think I did. I think… I love him…

Tamao saw my blush. But thankfully, she took it for something else.

"_Don't worry, Anna-sama, everything will be fine…_" she said. I nodded.

Soon, Tamao stopped doing things with her hair and signaled the finish with a flourished, _voila!_

I looked up in the mirror and gasped. "_Tamao…"_

"_Do you like it?" _She asked.

"_It's… beautiful…_" I said.

My hair, normally in my red bandana, was now curled gracefully and hung around my shoulders in waves. Some strands of hair was twisted together at the back and made the completed arrangement elegant and stylish. A few locks of my silky blonde hair hung around my face.

Tamao then proceeded to do her makeup but I protested. I didn't want too much.

"_Alright, alright, just a little lip gloss and some mascara, alright?" _Tamao compromised.

"_Sure,_"

Then, it was finished. She was done.

I stood and Tamao stared at me with stars in her eyes [AN: so not Tamao, more like Tomoyo in CCS but who cares?]

"_You're so pretty Anna!"_ Tamao said.

Nervously, I grinned. "_Thanks._" [AN: she isn't smiling too much, is she? =( She's OOC isn't she? Cries… I can never get them right!]

Tamao looked at her watch and gasped. _7:00__! Almost time for your 'date'"_

I smiled a little. "_Thanks for everything Tamao_,"

She waved it off. "_Have a good time,"_

"_I will,"_ Gathering my skirts, I made a wobbly step towards the door.

Determined to be able to walk in these shoes without falling, I did a little practice walk. I was fine.

I walked out the door and grimaced. The stairs. I knew I was going to fall.

One step… another step… I let out a breath of relief. I was at the bottom. Tamao was next to me.

_"Yoh's waiting for you,"_ she said.

"_Alright,"_ I began walking. He was at the door in a nice crisp tux.

If it were a bit more cliché, the scene would have me walking down the stairs, catching the eye of some handsome man. He would come to me and we would dance the night away.

But it wasn't like that and I'm not like that.

But Yoh was handsome.

Omigosh, did I say that? I didn't say that. I didn't say that Yoh was handsome. I didn't.

But he looks adorable just standing there. Oh no, he's spotted me. And he's coming to me.

I must sound like a total blonde…

[AN: SHE'S OOC ISN'T SHE! SHE IS!!]

I watched as his eyes lit up and how his jaw dropped. Then a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he grinned widely.

"_Hey, Anna," _he gave me his arm, I took it appreciably; the shoes were killing me. "_You look really nice,"_

I nodded.

He brought me to the car and drove me to a really classy restaurant near a beach. It was rumored to be one of the most expensive.

We walked to the front desk.

"_Reservation at __7:30__ for Asakura, please,"_ he said.

The lady nodded and he smiled at her. An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy swirled within me. But… I had no right to be jealous, right? Other than the fact that he was just my fianc

And he was only smiling… so… no point…

"_Come on," _Yoh pulled me towards a table on a balcony with stairs leading to the beach below. I gasped at the prettiness of it all. But… I wasn't supposed to like pretty things…

We had dinner and it was fun… Yoh made me laugh a couple times and I think I smiled more in that hour than in a regular day.

I could tell he was growing more and more nervous as the night progressed though.

"_Come on, let's go for a walk," _he said smiling, fretfully.

"_Sure," _I answered.

Taking my hand, Yoh and I walked down the set of stairs. But before we did that, I took off the heels. Yoh looked at me funny and glared back. Let's see him try to walk in those wretched things.

We walked along the shore, just talking quietly. He stopped so I stopped too.

"_Anna," _he began. I noticed him looking uncomfortable and extremely nervous.

"_We're… we're engaged, right?" _he said.

Worry started to creep onto me. Why was he asking me this? Did he want to break the engagement? I nodded mutely.

Why was I so worried? So if he did break it, why did I care? But I knew I couldn't fool myself. I was in love with Yoh Asakura and I couldn't help it.

"_And, my grandmother arranged it so we had no choice in the matter but…" _Yoh trailed off biting his lip. [AN: it was his grandmother rite? Or his mother? Or his dad? =S it was his grandmother… rite?]

I was about to say something. I was going to say that he didn't have to marry me. I opened my mouth but he placed a finger over my mouth.

My eyes widened and I made the mistake of looking into his. They looked down at me and pierced through my very soul.

"_Anna, I love you and I want you to marry me but I don't want it to be like this. I'm giving you the choice. No arrangement. No pressure. Anna, I'm leaving you with your decision." _

I knew I was gaping. Taking his finger away, he pressed into my hand a small velvet box. Brushing his lips against my forehead, he kissed me lightly.

Then he walked away.

I stood dumbstruck. I wasn't usually dumbstruck. It was a special occasion. Yoh just proposed to me. I let out a shaky breath. __

Noticing the box in my hand, I picked it up and slowly opened it.

I gasped.

* * *

**Another chapter done!** Hey! Did you like this chapter? Sorry, cliffy… hehe. Um, this was edited, sort of… I took out the preview of Chapter Nine: Resurfacing because it's posted. =) Well, I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter _aka Part Two_ will come out shortly! Thanks for reading and review please! =)


	4. Anna's Eyes: Part Two

**Author's Note:** Hello! Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Anna's Eyes: Part Two! Haha, left you with a nasty cliffy, huh? Sorry! But I can't promise it won't happen again! (Wink) Sorry if this sort of contradicts the anime, but I haven't seen it all yet, so sorry again!

**A BIG NOTE:** If you haven't noticed, Pirika's Eyes is edited. The ending is different! Please read it again!! Cookies go to reviewers!! =)

**Open Eyes**

****

_Anna's Eyes: Part Two_

StrawberryLove-sama Productions

Started on Sunday, August 8, 2004 and finished onThursday, August 26, 2004

**Anna and Yoh pairing**

* * *

****

TO RECAP:

_"Anna, I love you and I want you to marry me but I don't want it to be like this. I'm giving you the choice. No arrangement. No pressure. Anna, I'm leaving you with your decision." _

_I knew I was gaping. Taking his finger away, he pressed into my hand a small velvet box. Brushing his lips against my forehead, he kissed me lightly._

_Then he walked away._

_I stood dumbstruck. I wasn't usually dumbstruck. It was a special occasion. Yoh just proposed to me. I let out a shaky breath. _

_Noticing the box in my hand, I picked it up and slowly opened it._

_I gasped._

The ring… the ring… it was beautiful… breathtaking…

I had seen this ring before… Kino-sama and I were walking down the street, past a jewelry store. The ring was in the window, and it _called_ to me.

I remember… I was small and I noticed the ring. It was as beautiful then as is now. A typical gold band but with a stunning jewel in the middle of it. My breath caught in my throat.

It glinted. It was a diamond, cut in the shape of a star, with sapphires circling it. Kino-sama had spoken of this ring before… She said she had heard of it.

What had she said?

_"Anna," Kino said. "This ring is a bond of everlasting love. The one to give it to you has only given this ring to you because he loves you. Hold it up to moonlight and if all gems shine with a celestial glow, you two were meant to be." _

_She smiled ruefully then. "But a legend it is at most. Think nothing of it." _

I wondered about it. Was it just a legend? I wanted to try it out.

Taking the ring, I held it up to the moonlight, trying to catch the light. I was failing. Almost dropping the ring, I decided to try and find another, safer way of holding it.

I then wondered how it would look upon my finger. Dashing away that particular thought, I told myself that I just wanted to see if the legend was just a legend.

I slipped on the ring. To my amazement, it fit perfectly, as if made for my finger. Wearing a small smile, I held it up to the moonlight once again.

I gasped.

The diamond in the center sparkled and shone like the sun, and the sapphires reminded me of clear blue waters, with the sun's rays shimmering down, winking upon the waves.

Was… was the legend just a legend? The moonlight certainly turned the ring into something celestial, that was for certain, but it would have just been moonlight.

Thinking deeply, I unclasped my necklace. There were diamonds on that.

Holding it up, I was astonished to see no glimmering. No shining, sparkling or anything of the sort happening.

Smiling softly, I shook my head quickly. Everyone thought of fate now and then. It was nothing.

I decided to put the ring back into the box. I tugged at the ring, but it wouldn't budge. Eyes widening, I panicked. The ring wouldn't come off!

But then I smiled. I realized right then, that I didn't even _want_ the ring to come off. The small smile grew, and became a large grin.

I think I'm going to have a little fun with this. Putting on a little determined look, I shut the bow with a snap and walk to where Yoh was pacing nervously.

I cleared my throat.

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I struggled not to smile but it was sorely tempting.

I put on a nonchalant look and placed the (empty) box into his hand, carefully hiding my left hand. He stared at me in shock and opened his mouth to say something. But he choked and turned away.

I noticed his eyes were bright. Yoh was blinking rapidly. Smirking inwardly, I planned to have a little laugh afterwards.

He spoke one word. "_Why?_"

I just shrugged and turned a little. "_Open it,"_

His eyes were puzzled but he obeyed my command as I knew he would. Yoh slowly opened the box to find the jeweled ring gone!

He stared at me in shock again. But this time, there was a change. This time, it was a I-just-can't-believe-this-I'm-so-happy kind of shock. The other shock was a kind of I-can't believe-this-how could-you-do-this-to-me-I-love-you shock.

I clearly liked the happy shock much better.

Smiling widely I held out my hand. There, on my fourth finger, was the ring, radiating happiness, if rings could radiate happiness that is.

This moment needed no words.

Yoh's eyes peered deeply into mine and for that moment, for the first time in my life, I felt weak in the knees. Me! Anna Kyouyama! Feeling like any normal girl would if she was in love. And I was obviously not normal. Now, more than ever, with the Shaman King as my fiancé. It didn't occur to me that he was that for about five years now.

He bent down and lifted my chin a little. He placed his lips on mine, for a sweet, gentle kiss. My first kiss… was… wonderful. I wound my arms around his neck and hesitantly kissed him back.

I've never been kissed before and (to my knowledge) Yoh has either. But to each of us, under the starlit sky, nothing could have been more perfect.

We broke apart and I smiled shyly. He smiled back and took my hand. We walked along the shore, leaving behind us but a few whispers and footsteps in the sands of time.

* * *

**This chapter is done!!** Made an impromptu decision!!! I shall have another chapter after this!! The _Finale!_ So that will have the wedding!! Okays? EVERYONE OK WITH THAT?

Then REVIEW PLEASE!!!

(Clutches sledgehammer that Strawberry-sama caught before)

Now… where are those flamers… C'mon Keiko-chii!! (Laughs an evil laugh and runs off with Keiko-chii who btw, is holding a nuclear warhead)

Stupid flamers… THEY WILL ALL DIE!!!

And for all you nice people who do not flame, (throws chocolate and/or candy and/or cookies). Please review!


	5. Grande Finale

**Author's Note:** WOW!! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys!! Made me sooo happy!! I was wearing this HUGE grin ALL DAY!! D Wow!! Sheesh you guys, you really know how to make a girl's day!! ) OK, a couple notes. This is the finale, epilogue, end of the story chapter!! Whooo This fic is complete!! Finally!! Wow!! Hehe, sorry if it's a little confusing, but if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me at:

Also, I did something a little differently and it might be a little confusing… if you could tell me at the end, in a review or an email, your comments on it… that would be great!

Remember, I live to serve ((wink)). Oh and I noticed I didn't have a disclaimer so:

_All characters and/or scenes seen in manga, or anime do not and will never belong to me but to the great Takei Hiroyuki. All hail the great master!! _

And, I'm not sure, but I think my friend, _Keeper of Yoh,_ is writing a side story on this, so if she does, look out for it! Again, thank you for all your patience with my lazy writing habits! Thanks again and don't forget to review! ((Big smile))

**Open Eyes**

****

_The Grande Finale_

StrawberryLove-sama Productions

Started on Thursday, August 26, 2004 and finished on

**All pairings**

She smiles. He laughs. A frown laces the brother's face.

_Why is everyone happy but me? _He wonders. He looks at the others. The golden eyed boy softly smiling at the azure-haired one and that snowboard, porcupine, blue-spiky haired 'dude' holding another girl, with pink hair.

_Everyone is happy_, his lip curls with disgust. But he knows, that somewhere deep inside of him, he too longs to be happy as well.

---

HoroHoro ran a hand through his unruly hair. The day had finally come. Yoh and Anna were to be married! After being engaged for a 5-odd years, a wedding was scheduled.

_And about time_, He thought.

But he couldn't dwell on it for long, because Tamao came running up to him and told him to hurry up.

"_But Tamao! I can't get this tie tied_." HoroHoro had been struggling with the tie for the better part of the hour.

She laughed. "Aw_, poor baby_."

HoroHoro laughed too. They were like best friends, these two.

"_Come here_," Tamao said, taking his tie in her hands.

She swiftly and deftly tied his tie and tightening it, brushing his chin with her hand. Tamao didn't notice HoroHoro's blush.

"_There_," She smiled at him. "Can _we go now? We're going to be late_."

HoroHoro nodded, not trusting himself to speak. How long was it? How long had it been since HoroHoro had fallen in love with her? How long he had despaired of ever getting her to notice him…

Far too long.

---

He watches. He watches the pink haired girl walk to that insolent Ainu. He watches the blue haired boy blush and redden. He watches them leave the room and feels jealousy. He wonders, _why don't I have something like that?_

---

Ren walked in with Pirika. HoroHoro was just about to ask Tamao something when he interrupted him.

"_Where's Yoh?"_ he asked.

Tamao shrugged. She and Pirika walked off, talking excitingly.

Ren watched his wife walk away. Lately all they had been doing was arguing. He didn't like it one bit. Walking with HoroHoro (who was talking off his ears), Ren couldn't keep his mind off his beautiful wife.

A wistful look came to his eyes. Soon, right after this wedding, he would do something for her, as an apology.

If HoroHoro noticed anything about his friend, he wisely didn't say anything.

Flowers, Ren decided. He would get her flowers. Flowers like those she had on that day, many years before.

Ren closed his eyes and immediately an image of Pirika came to him. He loved her so much. A soft smile came to his lips.

---

He grits his teeth. Yet another who had something he did not have. But there wasn't anything he could do.

He knows that he longs for something like that. That something that everyone seemed to have.

He watches the Chinese man smile softly, and he watches the Ainu grin at the sight of his friend. They both know what it feels like. What he did not have; what he will never have.

---

Anna was trembling, nervous. She was clad in a glowing white, the envy of all the women there. The walls were a soft peach, and hanging from the ceiling in the corners, were flowers: lilies, carnations, violets, and peonies. All were shades and hues varying the lights and darks of pink and purple.

The aisles were sprinkled with petals and everything radiated tranquility.

The wedding started. A little girl and a little boy both walked up the aisle. He was wearing a cute little white tux while the girl was wearing an adorable white dress. They matched. Flower petals fluttered and joined the ones already on the floor and in the pews from the little girl's hand. The boy carried a pearled pillow with two glimmering gold rings.

Tamao went first. She was dressed in a cream coloured gown falling in elegant folds to her feet and HoroHoro on her arm. She looked uncomfortable and HoroHoro asked her something. She smiled a little. He watched her gaze follow up the aisle to the man waiting there and his eyes narrowed a little and he frowned a little. Tamao was oblivious.

After them, came Pirika and Ren. She stared everywhere but at him directly. Ren stared at the floor. He bit his lip and his eyes shifted. He reached over and plucked a single rose from the bouquet Pirika was carrying. She gawked at him in surprise.

_"What are you doing?"_she hissed angrily.

He just smiled a secret smile and tucked it into her hair. "_You're beautiful." _He tilted his head and widened his grin at her blush.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Pirika shook her head. Words didn't have to be spoken.

Lastly, walking in a stunning white gown was Anna. Yoh's eyes lit up and softened.

They only had eyes for each other.

Hao grimaced.

---

He… didn't have anything like that. That… that something _everyone_ had… Everyone but him. That something… called love.

His grimace fades into a frown. The angry look disappears. A sad one replaces it, and yet, as he watches the one _he_ loved walk to another man, he couldn't feel anything else but… but happiness. Because the other one that he loved would be happy as well. His brother. His twin brother.

All through the ceremony, he had sat sullenly, jealously withering in him. But now, the ceremony had finished and he, along with all the others, went to congratulate the newly weds.

-- **_fini_** --

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**Cherri-chan**** - ****Keiko**** – **_Snakespirit -_Dranzy - **Rayless-Demon **- **KristiexxNguyen **- **Kyoyama Kita **- Shrimpy-lil-Shaman - Mendori-chan - **_X Alchemist _**- Kaiyrah - **_BOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO _**- Drieldwin **Gavrilla **- **Nat **- **Chibi **- DayDrEaMiNg-child - Emarista the Torturer - Sakura - **Shadowed Sunshine******- Oversoul-lova - Review lord - **Anonymous75632 **- Indhira Morillo - **_Keeper of Yoh _**- Asn water **_aaaa322 _**- YamiandAnzu4ever - GoddessLD - **_My Name Is Anna Asakura _**- Cosmos-star - **Sakura-star69 **- **Keitorin Asthore **- _Itako no shaman _- Luffy's greatest fan - _AhnigurL _- Natsumi ****

Legend:

If you're on that list, then you reviewed. ((THANKS!))

If you're **bolded** then you reviewed more then once. ((THANKS A LOT!!))

If you're _italicized _then you added me to your favourites list. ((THANKS SO MUCH!!!))

If you're underlined then you added me to your author alerts. ((THANKS A BILLION!!!))

And if you're all four, then **_I LOVE YOU!! Thank you thank you thank you!!_**

**Author's Note:** _So, did you like it? It's finished. Wow. Lol, well I'm dying to know, the new style I wrote it in, did you like it? Could you understand it? Was it confusing?_

_And if you didn't get the whole point of this chapter (other than the wedding), it's this: _

_The whole fic is connected. The first chapter is Yoh and Anna's wedding, but focusing on HoroHoro and Tamao. And this chapter, the last chapter, is that chapter also. The second chapter focused on Ren and Pirika and this chapter also sorta drew attention to that. It's all connected see? And the third chapters are the previous events happening before this chapter!_

_Sorry if that's confusing…_

_Anyways, thanks for reading, for being patient, for reviewing the previous chapters, and to those who are reviewing this one (WHICH BETTER BE ALL OF YOU ((fierce look))) thanks-in-advance!_

_Now, let's see if we can get those reviews to 70! ((Wink and a grin))_


End file.
